steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Universe Quartz Awards Junio 2015
Los Universe Quartz Awards se celebran por Primera vez en Junio del 2015 Personajes Steven Garnet Amatista Perla Lapislázuli Jaspe Peridot Connie Rose Festival No te lo Pierdas en el Chat EL MARTES 30 DE JUNIO DEL 2015, A LAS 2:00 HORA COLOMBIA!!!!! Entrega (Empieza con el Ecenario) (Steven entra) Steven: Hola a Todos, Amigos y Amigas, Bienvenidos a la Primera entrega de los Universe Quartz Awards esta es la Entrega en donde la Steven Universe Fanon Wiki premia a los Mejores Usuarios, Series, Gemas, y muchas mas. comenzemos bien. ahora, los dejo con mi una cancion!!! Steven: Genial! Canto bien. Ahora, volando con los Dedos desde la Guarderia (echa bolita)... Tenemos a Peridot!!! (Peridot aparece volando y cae en el ecenario) Peridot: ... No estan las Otras? Steven: Aun no Peridot: ... Bien, ahora dare un Premio a un Usuario que no tenga cargos, pero que es activo y agradable para el Wiki. Los Nominados son... * Elhatter * Topacio188 * Diego.go * Xperience40 Como Topacio fue acendido de cargo, el no puede tener el premio. Steven: Que mal... Peridot: pero aun asi... El Quartz va para... [[Usuario:Elhatter|'Elhatter']]!!!! (Elhatter sube) Hatter: Gracias gracias gracias Queria agradecer a mucha gente por hacer esto posible A osddiez (por nomearme) A mi mismo (por ser quien soy) A Rebecca Sugar (por crear Steven Universe y hacer que creasen esta pagina) A Steven Quartz Universe (por ser un Steven muy guay) A Todos los de la wiki (por ayudar a crear quien soy) Espero seguir en esta wiki por mucho tiempo gracias por este maravilloso premio Steven: Hatter, felicidades, ¿Peridot, que haces? Peridot: Estoy Reportando esto, en Twitter Peridot: Hatter gano un #Quartz Steven: ok... (Hatter se sienta) (Salen Garnet, Amatista y Perla) Garnet: Ahi esta! Peridot: Mentiroso (sale corriendo y las Gems la persiguen) Peridot: ¡¡Estoy Reportando esto!! Steven:... Viene una cancion (Las Crystal Gems vuelven) Steven: ¿Que paso Garnet? Garnet: Escapo, y lo Twitteo todo Steven: Amatista! Amatista: Que paso?, es mi Turno? Steven: Si (Garnet y Perla van a sus Camerinos) Amatista: Ahora dare un Premio a al Mejor episodio de una Historia. Al Mejor Capitulo!. Los Nominados son... * Oxidado , Duro y Baboso * El Viaje de Steven * Fusión-Reborn-Garnet vs. Steven * El rugido de las mareas Amatista: y el Quartz va para... Fusión-Reborn-Garnet vs. Steven. Lo Gana Rodehi!!!. Felicidades Steven. Hora de la Cancion Steven: Ahora... (sale un Brazo verde mojado) (se sapara) (sale Jaspe) (Jaspe ve a Steven) Jaspe: tu (se acerca) Jaspe: tu, tu, tu... Steven: Espera Jaspe, estas aqui para entregar un Premio Jaspe: ok. Entregare un Premio al mas cruel, feroz, y malvado Antagonista!. Los Nominados son... * Hormigas Leon * Omega * Cristal * Berilio Jaspe: y el Quartz va para... Omega! (sube Freeman&Reimu Omega) Eze: Pos, no me impresiona tanto esto, me la paso editando como esclavo Gane un premio, oki, no estoy impresionado, es mas, nisiquiera tenia ganas de hacer este discurso Solo dire gracias, y aun que mi actitud sea mala, se que soy genial (Y tambien soy muy egoista :v) Este dia probablemente olvidare (Equis de) Y si lo ves bien, este discurso es una parodia a algunos discursos que encontre en internet (shark2) Steven: Bien Freeman (shark2) Jaspe: vete ahora Eze: Ok (Eze se sienta) (Jaspe se va) Steven: Cancion!!!! Steven: Amigos de Jalea!!!, todo el mundo tien un Amigo de Jalea. ahora llamo a la Mia. Connie!!! (Sale Connie) Connie: Hola Steven Steven: Hola Connie, vienes a dar el Premio a Mejor Admin/Mod/Buro no? Connie, si, Los Nominados son... * Santi Cuarzo * Rodehi * EzeMaster Omega * Osddiez Connie: y el Quartz va para... Rodehi!!! (Rode sube) Rode: Gracias por este premio. me agrada esto de haber ganado 2 premios. Gracias Steven: Gracias a ti Rodehi Connie: Adios Steven Steven: Adios Connie (Connie se va) Steven: Otra Cancion pos Steven: Ahora, viene alguien que estuvo atrapada en un Espejo, sin poder escapar, quieria irse de aqui, y volver a su hogar, puedes pensar que es una criminal, pero su Amistad es subliminal!. Lapislazuli! (entra Lapis) Lapis: Bueno... Steven, aqui estoy para dar un Premio a un Usuario querido, activo, con Ediciones, pero sobre todo, que se conecte al chat, los Nominados son... * Angelarog * Amezonss * EzeMaster Omega * Osddiez Lapis: y el Quartz va para... Osddiez!!! (Osd sube) Osd: Bueno... Le doy Gracias a GemaEsmeralda por crear tan hermosa Wiki a Rebecca Sugar por crear tan Hermosa y Maravillosa serie llena de alegria a Mis Amigos EzeMaster Omega y Amezonss por acompañarme desde mi primer dia aqui a Mi Mama :3 a Hatter, por leer mis fics, y a todos los demas Usuarios de aqui por recibirme Doy gracias a Steven Cuarzo Universe, por ser un Niño alegre, divertido y alentarme a ver esta serie Gracias. Steven: Gracias Osd *llora (Osd se sienta) Steven: Cancion, woooo Steven: Ahora veremos a quien me enseño a ser Fuerte, pero Fuerte de Verdad. Perla!!! (Entra Perla) Perla: Steven, me alegro de estar en tu... celebracion de logros Humana Steven: Ahora presentaras un Premio Perla: bien... Presentare el Premio a una obra musical de esta Wiki. Los Nominados son... * La Mejor Fusion * Tengo más valor que tu. * Mas Mala que Tú * I am more intelligent than the three Perla: Y El Quartz va para... La Mejor Fusion!!! (sube Osd) Osd. Wow! dos Premios! en una Entrega O.O Esto es Genial, escuchen la Mejor fusion, una Futura Cancion de mi Serie Gracias. Perla: una Cancion... La Canto yo? Osd: Garnet Perla :c Steven: No te pongas mal Perla Osd: si. tambien hare una Cancion Genial para ti Perla: Bien (Perla se va) Steven: Hora de la Cancion! Steven: Ahora veremos a una Gema que no es solo UNA Gema, Ella es su Furia, es su paciencia, Ella es su conversacion. Garnet!!!! Garnet: Hola (se mueve los lentes) Garnet: Hoy hare entrega de un Premio hacia una Gema destacada. pero... ¿Que es una Gema? Una Gema es un Ser Proveniente del Planeta Madre, que tiene poderes magicos como cambiar de forma, invocar un Arma, Fusionarse con otras Gemas o vivir mas de 1000000 Años. Steven: Bien Garnet Garnet: Los Nominados son... * Esmeralda * Jade * Prisma * Cuarzo Garnet: y el Quartz va para... Esmeralda!!! (sale Eze) Eze: Hear me brothers gather up the wolves, To battle, we will ride War drums echo the beating heart, Pounding from inside Storm! Black clouds fill the sky Earth! I hear my battle cry Fire! Thunder we'll bring forth... Death! From the power of the Horde... Steven: ... Garnet: Si no tiene nada inteligente que decir, Mejor callese (Eze se va) Steven: otra Cancion! Steven: Ya vimos a Peridot, vimos a Jaspe, a Connie, a Lapis, a Garnet, Amatista y Perla ¿Ahora quien? (entra) Rose: Steven! Steven: Mama! Perla: Rose! Steven: Mama ¿Que haces aqui? Rose: vine a... entregar un Premio (Steven llora) Rose: Ahora, vamos a dar un Premio, sobre el tema que al que gira en torno esta Wiki. Veamos la Mejor Serie... Los Nominados son... * Elemental Crystal Gems * Celestial Gem`s * New Steven Universe * Rebels Gems Rose: y el Quartz es para... Elemental Crystal Gems!!! (sube Amezonss) hola quiero agradecerles a todos los que creian en mi , aprecio este premio con mi wiki-vida gracias a todos y buenas noches Steven: Vimos Premiaciones, Apariciones, Canciones, y fue Increible, nos vemos en Septiembre, los dejo con una Cancion!!! Osddiez: Adios! Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Hechas por Osddiez Categoría:Hechas por Wheatley and GLaDOS Categoría:Hechas por Sardonyx Amezonss Categoría:Hechas por Rodehi Categoría:Hechas por Santi Cuarzo Categoría:Hechas por Gemaesmeralda2 Categoría:Creado por Angelarog Categoría:Hechas por Elhatter Categoría:Hechas por Xperience40 Categoría:Hechas por WhiteTopaz Categoría:Hechas por Diego.go